Puasa Ala Akatsuki
by Neng Enchi
Summary: Bulan puasa atau bulan Ramadhan adalah bulan dimana semua umat Islam menunaikan Ibadah puasa yang mengharuskan untuk menahan segala nafsu. Tapi akankah para member Akatsuki juga dapat menahan Nafsu mereka? Hanya Author yang tahu..


Puasa ala Akatsuki

Discalimer of Pak Dhe Masashi Kisimoto yey ^^

Rate : yang jelas bukan M

Author : Neng Enchi

Genre : Humor GJ, garing banget.

.

Awas cerita ini mengandung unsur-unsur OCC, GJ dan Abal-abal yang dapat menganggu kesetabilan otak dan janin?

Cerita ini dibuat bukan berdasarkan kepentingan pribadi atau pun komersial karena sesungguhnya saya tak mendapat apa apa kecuali kesenangan dan pelajaran tentang berkarya tulis.

Saya rasa di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya manusia sempurna, jangan menghina karya orang lain jika Anda sendiri tak dapat membuat karya yang sempurna. Jika tak ingin disakiti jangan menyakiti.

Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan penulisan DLL.

^^ okeh langsung saja To The TKP. Jangan lupa LIKE'nya ^^

Bulan puasa atau bulan Ramadhan adalah bulan dimana semua umat Islam menunaikan Ibadah puasa yang mengharuskan untuk menahan segala nafsu. Tapi akankah para member Akatsuki juga dapat menahan Nafsu mereka? Hanya Author yang tahu.. ^^

.

.

"kapan sih bukanya?!" teriak pein tak sabaran.

"sabar leader-sama. buka itu nggak usah di tunggu nanti juga datang sendiri" kata Hidan ceramah.

"senpai!. Emangnya buka kemana kok nggak dateng- dateng?. Pergi jauh ya?" Tanya si autis Tobi.

(Tobi: "author-chan Tobi nggak autis". Author-chan: "trus apaan dong?". Tobi: "Cuma kurang waras aja". Author-chan: " .ck." nebah dada)

"ya Allah Tobi lu bego kebangetan sih" Kata Hidan jengkel pada Tobi.

"papa Pein. Tobi di bilang bego" rajuk Tobi pada Pein.

"kalo gitu Tobi apaan kalo nggak bego?" Tanya Pein yang mau maunya di panggil papa sama Tobi.

"Tobi itu nggak pinter aja" kata Tobi.

"Terserah lu aja" kata Pein.

"terus bukanya kemana?" Tanya Tobi lagi.

"Tanya aja sama Dei dia yang paling tahu" kata Pein.

"Oke papa!" kata Tobi semangat menghampiri Deidara.

"buka cepetan buka. Cepetan buka!" kata Pein ala mahasiswa Demo sambil mukul-mukul meja.

"emang udah laper banget ya leader?" Tanya Itachi.

"nggak juga sih." Kata Pein santai.

"terus kenapa kok ngebet banget pingin buka?" Tanya Kisame yang duduk di samping Itachi.

"gue kangen sama majalah B*k*p gue tadi waktu sahur nggak sempet gue buka" kata Pein dengan watadosnya. Itachi dan Kisame langsung tepar seketika karena sweatdrop akibat kenistaan leader mereka.

Dibagian Deidara

"Danna un. Kenapa sih kita harus puasa? un" Tanya Dei pada Sasori.

"kata embah gue. Puasa itu ibadah wajib bagi muslim. Lu muslim apa nggak sih?" Tanya Sasori.

"ya gue sih.. gue muslim apa bukan sih?" Tanya Dei kebingungan.

"tau?. Peduli amat" kata Sasori acuh tak acuh.

"brak!" pintu tak berdosa di kamar Deidara dan Sasori baru saja mengalami tabrakan serius.

"makmu!" "mbahmu copot!" demikian lah latah yang mengiringi penderitaan pintu itu.

"Senpai!" teriak Tobi memasuki kamar.

"pasti sakit ya?" Tanya Sasori.

"iya senpai sakit banget. Tobi kira pintunya di kunci" kata Tobi meringis kesakitan karena jatuh.

"kasiannya.. pintu kamar gue. Lu udah menemani gue selama 15 tahun terakhir di akatsuki. Semoga amal Ibadahmu diterima Allah SWT" kata Sasori.

"wah. Tobiiiii lu udah robohin pintu kamar gue un!" teriak Dei.

"senpai padahal Tobi yang sakit malah pintunya yang dikasiani, dimarahin juga lagi." rengek Tobi mau mewek.

"kalo lu jatuh udah biasa tapi kalo pintu gue itu luar biasa" kata Dei.

"HWWAAA! Sasori-senpai. Dei-senpai jahat sama Tobi" kata Tobi sambil nangis kejer.

"trus urusannya apa sama gue?" Tanya Sasori cuek.

"nggak ada juga sih. Tobi ada urusannya sama Dei-senpai" kata Tobi berhenti nangis.

"emang ada urusan apa?. Un" Tanya Dei.

"Anu.. Si buka kemana? Kok di tunggu tunggu Papa Pein nggak datang- datang?" Tanya Tobi.

"mana gue tahu un. Mancing kali" kata Dei asal.

"oh.. mancing ya? Yaudah Tobi mau maen sama Zetsu senpai dulu ya!" kata Tobi berlalu.

"emang si buka bisa mancing ya?" Tanya Sasori dengan begonya. "peduli amat" balas Dei.

.

.  
Tobi berjalan ah. Maksud saya berlari menuju dapur mencari Zetsu dan

"BRAKK!" suara menggelegar terdengar.

"TOBIIII! Kanapa pancinya lu injek injek?" teriak satu satunya wanita di Akatsuki.

"ah. Gomen mama Konan, Tobi sengaja. Lagian mama ngapain sih?" Tanya Tobi.

"masak lah ngapain lagi?" Tanya Konan.

"emang mama masak apa?. Kenapa cuma ada panci doang nggak ada isinya?" Tanya Tobi.

"pft.. udah gue kira dari tadi kalo Konan itu nggak ngapa ngapain" sahut pria bermasker bermata hijau.

"apa lu bilang?. Berani lu ma gue?" tantang Konan.

"enggak tuh" jawab Kakuzu santai dari balik lemari es.

"terus Kakuzu-senpai sendiri ngapain di situ?" Tanya Tobi heran pada senpainya.

"gue lagi patroli listrik ngecek apa Konan nyuri listrik apa nggak" sindir Kakuzu.

"ape lu kate?" Tanya Konan mulai emosi.

"lu nyuri listrik. Emang biasanya gitu kan?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"ngajak ribut ni orang". "emang kenapa?".

"uh. Dasar rentenir bangkotan" ejek konan.

"cewek kertas" balas Kakuzu.

"jelek".

"cewek sarap".

"kulit abu abu".

"pucet" dan serentetan ejekan ejekan kelas teri pun keluar dari mulut kedua insan tersebut.

"HOAH.." Tobi nguap.

"senpai tahu dimana Zetsu senpai nggak?" Tanya Tobi di tengah genjatan senjata tersebut.

"gue tadi liat dia keluar" jawab Konan ditengah mencakar kepala Kakuzu.

"gue tadi ketemu dia.." kata Kakuzu terputus karena mulutnya di cakar Konan.

"lagi tidur di bawah pohon salak di taman belakang" kata Kakuzu sambil menjambak rambut Konan. *gimana coba?

"yaudah makasih senpai. Tobi do'ain semoga nggak kelar kelar berantemnya" kata Tobi ngeloyor pergi.

Saat melangkah keluar dari markas kebesaran Akatsuki Tobi melihat seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang diikat kebelakang tenah berjemur layaknya bule di pantai.

"Itachi-senpai lagi ngapain?" Tanya Tobi.

"eh. Elu tob. Ini gue lagi berjemur biar tambah ganteng. Kata orang, cowok yang kulitnya agar gelap itu sexy" kata Itachi.

"menurut Tobi yang kulitnya berwarna itu lebih keren" kata Tobi.

"kaya Kisame-senpai yang kulitnya biru terus si Zetsu-senpai yang hitam putih, lebih menarik perhatian" lanjut Tobi.

"beneran?. Apa menurut lo gue harus cat kulit gue biar lebaran nanti gue yang paling nyentrik?" Tanya Itachi.

"boleh juga lagian senpai kan yang paling ganteng diantara para anggota Akatsuki, yang paling waras juga" kata Tobi.

"wah.. lu emang satu-satunya orang yang matanya beres Tob, terus menurut lo, gue harus cat kulit gue pakek warna apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"umh… menurut Tobi warna yang bagus sih…. Umh.. gimana kalo warna pink aja?" Tanya Tobi.

"pink?!... bener juga lu Tob, itukan warna faforitnya cewek-cewek sapa tahu aja ntar para cewek malah ngejar-ngejar gue" kata Itachi setuju.

"yaudah sekarang gue mau ke warung dulu beli cat pink ya Tob, makasih banyak loh" lanjut Itachi sambil menjabat tangan Tobi.

"iya-iya sama-sama senpai" kata Tobi bengong.

Tobi meneruskan perjalanan nistanya menuju Taman belakang tapi sebelum ke taman belakang Tobi bertemu dengan Kisame yang sedang asyik memberi makan ikan Lelenya di empang.

"eh Kisame senpai lagi kasih makan ikan yah, inikan bulan puasa harusnya ikannya nggak boleh makan dong!" kata Tobi yang melihat Kisame sambil jalan-jalan di pinggiran empang.

"Oh iya bener juga, harusnya mereka belum boleh makan sekarang yah?" kata Kisame yang kemudian berhenti menaburkan pelet ikan.

"Tuh, bener kan hampir aja puasa ikannya batal" kata Tobi.

"Astafirullah… inawlaha ma'a sobirin Tobi.. Tobi.. ikan itu nggak ikut puasa" kata Hidan yang tiba-tiba nongol dari dalam empang.

"eh lu ngapain di empang gue? Jangan-jangan lu nyuri ikan gue yah?" Tanya Kisame parno.

"Astafirullah.. inawlaha ma'a sobirin Kisame lu jangan asal nuduh, gue tadi abis ceramah ke ikan-ikan lo tentang pentingnya ibadah puasa" kata Hidan.

"eh.. tadi senpai bilang ikan nggak ikut puasa terus kok ceramahin ikan tentang pentingnya ibadah puasa" kata Tobi yang tumben pinter.

"Astarirullah… inawlaha ma'a sobirin sekarang mereka lagi nggak puasa, tapi besok mereka baru mulai puasa" kata Hidan sambil komat-kamit baca dzikir.

"Oh.. gitu yah.. lagian nggak ada urusannya ama Tobi, kalo gitu Tobi pergi dulu cari Zetsu-senpai" kata Tobi ngeloyor pergi.

"gue juga mau ngelanjutin ceramahnya" kata Hidan kembali masuk kedalam empang.

"terus gue ngapain nih?" Tanya Kisame yang ditinggal sendirian.

"lu ngabuburit aja sono sama Leader" kata Hidan yang nongolin kepalanya dari dasar empang.

"oke-oke mendingan gue ngabuburit aja sambil godain ikan di akuarium ruang tamu" kata Kisame sambil berpikiran ngeres.

Tobi berjalan sambil lompat-lompat sambil lari juga dan bersenandung ria menyanyikan lagu Indonesia Raya #plak lagu dua mata saya dengan versinya sendiri.

"satu mata saya, dipakek in topeng. Dua telinga saya hidung saya nggak keliatan… la… la.. la.." yah itulah cuplikan lagu Tobi.

"Brukkk…" Tobi jatuh tersungkur dengan topengnya duluan yang menghantam tanah karena tersandung sesuatu.

"Sakittttttttttttttt….." teriak Tobi kalap.

"lu ngapain sih Tob?, pakek cium-cium tanah segala?" Tanya Zetsu yang tiduran dibawah pohon salak.

"Tobi jatuh senpai kesandung sesuatu….." rintih Tobi.

"salah sendiri mata cuma satu" kata Zetem (Zetsu Item).

"kasiannya adek gue.. mau gue kasih mata satu lagi?" Tanya Zetih (Zetsu putih) sambil ngelus-elus topengnya Tobi.

"boleh, Tobi maunya yang ada gambar Kyuubinya terus yang rasanya mansi yah senpai" kata Tobi berhenti nangis.

"mana ada mata gambar Kyuubi terus rasanya manis?" Tanya Zetem pada Zetih.

"tahu dari mana lo? Gue liat kok di tanah abang ada yang jual" kata Zetih.

"tanah abang kan pusat grosir mana ada yang jualan mata?" Tanya Zetem.

"ada, gue liat dengan mata kaki gue sendiri" kata Zetih ngeyel.

"ngeyel lu dasar putih" ejek Zetem.

"ih mending gue putih dari pada lo item" ejek Zetih.

"jelek" ejek Zetem.

"bau" ejek Zetih.

"panuan"

"gosong" dan berbagai cacian dan makian keluar dari mulut mereka sedangkan Tobi hanya menatap heran mereka berdua.

"ano… kalian kan satu tubuh kenapa nggak rukunan aja?" Tanya Tobi.

"nggak mungkin!" teriak keduanya kompak.

"dia itu putih" kata Zetem.

"dia itu item" kata Zetih.

"kalian kan sama aja" kata Tobi sambil nguap bosen.

"kami beda jauh!" teriak keduanya kompak lagi.

"jangan niru gue!" kata Zetem.

"elu yang niru gue" kata Zetih.

Dan pada akhirnya pertengkaran kembar siam antara Zetem dan Zetih terjadi mereka saling jambak, pukul dan adu mulut bahkan tendang-tendangan. #saya sendiri aja banyanginnya nggak sampek.

Setelah 3 jam…

"eh Zetem lu nggak nyadar sesuatu?" Tanya Zetih. "apa?" Tanya Zetem.

"kitakan kembar siam.." kata Zetih. "bener juga, mbah Madara nyiptain kita buat bersama" kata Zetem.

"jadi kita nggak baik kan jika terus berantem" kata Zetih. "bener, maapin gue yah Zetih" kata Zetem sambil memeluk Zetih sambil nangis lumpur. #kan mereka dibuat dari tanah dan air

"gue juga minta maap" kata Zetih ikutan nangis lumpur. "iya apalagi sekarang bulan puasa.. buka bareng yuk!" ajak Zetem.

"Ayo!" kata Zetih penuh semangat.

Dan begitulah akhirnya dari perjalan puasa Akatsuki #padahal cerita tentang puasanya cuma dikit. Hah.. akhirnya cerita ini akan saya tutup tapi… sepertinya masih ada yang ketinggalan?.

Oh iya kemana perginya si Tobi ada yang tahu? Tentu saja hanya Author yang tahu..

"Allahu Akbar… Allahu Akbar…" suara Adzan magrib telah berkumandang.

"nging… nging…" suara nyanyian nyamuk menemani seonggok mahkluk yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya di bawah pohon salak dengan suara dengkuran halus.

"umh.. ck.. ck.. ini dimana?" Tanya Tobi yang setengah nyawanya baru terkumpul.

"sudah Adzan yah?.. eh harusnya udah buka sekarang! Kenapa Author nggak bangunin Tobi?" Tanya Tobi.

"maap nggak tega gue liat lu molor sampek ngiler lewat lubang mata tuh" kata Author nunjuk-nujuk iler yang merembes melalui lubang mata Tobi.

"oh iya kalo gitu buka bareng yukk" ajak Tobi sambil nyeret Author.

Makasih Minna-san tinggalkan Ripiuwnya… ^^


End file.
